El Yuunexorcista
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yuuno Scrya, exorcista a medio tiempo por otras labores, llega al hogar de la familia Takamachi ante la noticia de que Nanoha, hija menor el matrimonio, ha sido poseída, y Yuuno contará precisamente con la ayuda de ambos padres para exorcizar a Nanoha. Oneshot


En medio de mis locuras, y de ver una lista que me encontré por ahí de las mejores películas de terror de todos los tiempos, acabé teniendo esta fumada de idea para quizá hacer mi fiC más terrible hecho hasta la fecha, o tal vez no, por mi falta de experiencia en el ramo (para que sepan, yo nunca vi la película del _Exorcista_. Si acaso parodias o memes, pero hasta ahí)

 **El Yuunexorcista**

La noche era bastante bonita, sin nubes de tormenta asomando por ningún lado, y la brisa era fresca como no se había hecho sentir en todo el año, pero ese momento de bienestar y confort estaba destinado a no durar, pues el doctor Yuuno Scrya había sido llamado para algo de urgencia. Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, dueños de un simple café del centro que ya Yuuno había visitado un par de veces casuales, eran los que de forma solícita le habían suplicado que les hiciera visita, y el rubio acepta la petición y acuerda la visita para esa misma noche ¿La paga? Consistió en una taza extra de café acompañado por un pastel de vainilla gratis, el favorito del joven.

La dirección a la que Yuuno llega concuerda exactamente con las coordenadas ofrecidas por el matrimonio Takamachi, y también la descripción coincide con la que le dijeron ellos. Yuuno se acerca entonces a la puerta y se da cuenta que no había timbre. Eso extrañó un poco al joven, pero no por ello olvidaría lo que es simplemente tocar la puerta con los nudillos. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta le es abierta, y quien le recibe es nada menos que Momoko Takamachi.

─ Bienvenido, señor Scrya ─ Momoko abre paso para que Yuuno acceda a la casa ─ ¿Hubo problemas para encontrar la casa?

─ No, el retraso se debió a que los seminaristas de mi cuadra no me dejaban en paz, siempre pidiéndome asesoría con respecto a la investigación de los temas intelectuales referentes al Greco, las lecturas algebraicas ajedrecísticas de Paul Charles Murphy y de Anand, y las utopías de justicia de Cervantes. Todos los días son iguales, pero esta vez acabé saliendo un poco tarde ─ se excusa Yuuno ─. Bueno, supongo que me debo presentar de manera formal, en vista de la razón de mi llegada. Soy el doctor Yuuno Scrya, exorcista, instructor de ajedrez y escritor.

─ ¿Doctor? ¿Puede curar enfermedades? ─ aparece Shiro y le ofrece la mano a Yuuno, el cual se la estrecha amablemente.

─ No, soy doctor en letras. Doctor _honoris causa_ ─ aclara el rubio ─. Fue hace más de un año, cuando presenté mi más exitoso libro en el teatro principal de la Universidad Mayor de Uminari, y aquel título me fue otorgado personalmente por la doctora Lindy Harlaown, su directora, luego de que finalicé la exposición de mi libro _El hurón de Drácula_.

─ ¿El hurón de Drácula? ¿Qué clase de libro es ese? ─ se interesa Momoko.

─ Es una crónica sobre cómo empecé mi vida como exorcista. Todo empezó cuando mi mascota favorita enloquece de pronto y se vuelve absolutamente agresivo y sanguinario al punto de asesinar a su compañera y a sus crías, y gracias a que leía sobre ficción y esoterismo para buscar inspiración para la novela que escribía en ese entonces, pude darme cuenta que mi hurón había sido poseído por una entidad maligna. El principal indicio estaba en el hecho de que no mató a la hembra y las crías para comérselos, sino simplemente para chuparles la sangre, algo que a mí me aterró bastante, pero en cuanto estuve listo me puse en acción para sacar al demonio de mi hurón. Y de ese modo inició mi vida como exorcista a medio tiempo, y normalmente uso mis experiencias en las casas donde soy llamado para obtener inspiración para llenar las páginas de mis libros, artículos periodísticos y mis poemas sobre el espíritu y el bien y el mal, aunque también tengo temas sobre historia, ajedrez y novelas de caballeros montados en la era moderna.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Hay posibilidad de tener un par de esos ejemplares? ─ dice Shiro.

─ Pueden contar con ello, no les será difícil ni muy costoso hallarlos, pero primero debemos atender la razón por la que fui llamado ─ Yuuno mira la casa, notando que era bastante anticuada, pues no veía un solo artefacto tecnológico que sugiriera ser de los siglos XX o XXI ─. Ustedes solicitaron mis servicios porque su hija ha sido poseída por un ente maligno, ¿verdad?

─ Es verdad ─ responde Shiro con suma preocupación ─. Nanoha es la menor de nuestros tres hijos, y es la única que todavía vive con nosotros, y francamente no sabemos qué hacer con ella. Hace cosas espantosas y colecciona insectos y animalillos muertos, y también la oímos reír con una voz que sin duda no es de este mundo. Le rogamos que nos ayude, doctor Scrya.

─ Primero tenemos que establecer orígenes, porque eso nos puede aportar pistas para que su hija esté de vuelta ─ dice Yuuno con tono analítico ─ ¿Desde cuándo viene su hija con esas cosas tan fuera de lo común?

─ Todo empezó desde que se mudaron nuestros vecinos, los Testarossa, a la ciudad de Midchilda ─ responde Momoko ─. La hija más joven, Fate, era la mejor amiga de Nanoha, y era casi imposible ver a una sin la otra a la luz del día. Fue hace un par de semanas cuando la familia Testarossa decidió mudarse por razones de trabajo, y Nanoha cayó rápidamente en depresión al perder todo contacto con Fate, y más tomando en cuenta que en esta casa no hay computadoras ni teléfonos ni nada que permitiera que estuviesen en contacto a distancia.

─ Ese detalle ya lo había empezado a notar ─ Yuuno da otro vistazo a la casa ─. He visto campamentos de las edades de piedra y del bronce con tecnología más avanzada que aquí. Definitivamente no les haría ningún mal que por lo menos tuvieran un teléfono residencial instalado aquí, porque de alguna manera tendrían que llamar de emergencia si algo como un robo o un incendio se llega a dar ─ Shiro y Momoko bajan la mirada acongojados, y Yuuno piensa que pudo haber sido muy duro al regañarles de esa manera─. Vamos, no se pongan de esa manera. Los errores no son para vivir en arrepentimiento, sino para corregirlos y procurar no cometerlos de nuevo. Ahora necesito que me lleven a la alcoba de su hija, si no es mucha molestia.

─ De acuerdo, es por aquí ─ Shiro es el primero en subir las escaleras, y Yuuno le sigue, siendo Momoko la última en avanzar.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanoha**

─ Detecto una poderosa energía maligna en el ambiente ─ dice Yuuno en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta ─. No cabe duda, aquí hay un evento de posesión corpórea de parte de un espíritu demoníaco. Necesitaré todo cuanto he traído para poderla exorcizar, aunque creo que también será necesario que me acompañen.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Momoko pálida de miedo.

─ Esto es arriesgado y delicado en extremo, además que mi asistente no me pudo acompañar por enfermedad, así que cada ayuda que me puedan dar será de suma utilidad para salvar a Nanoha. Ahora entremos.

Yuuno abre la puerta con los dos padres pegados a su espalda, y el rubio se sobresalta al ver lo que allí había: Nanoha Takamachi, quien antes podría haber sido un auténtico portento ante cualquier otra chica de su misma edad, manifestaba en ese momento una piel grisácea y surcada de venas demasiado oscuras para ser normal, y además tenía las manos amarradas a las esquinas de la cama, y ella forcejeaba de manera salvaje para zafarse, obviamente sin resultado. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, sus dientes lucían putrefactos y estaba rodeada de un montón de cosas rotas y cadáveres mutilados que Yuuno no sabría reconocer por lo desfigurados e incompletos que estaban. Momoko casi rompe a llorar al ver aquella horrible escena.

─ Ya veo, no cabe ninguna duda de la clase de demonio que enfrentamos ─ dice Yuuno lentamente, como si eligiera con cuidado las palabras ─. Es el típico tipo de demonio que suele manifestarse en el cuerpo de las personas cuando estas están invadidas por la tristeza y la nostalgia.

─ Oh, mi Nanoha… ─ dice Momoko entre lágrimas.

─ ¿De verdad existen varios tipos de demonios? ─ se interesa Shiro.

─ Los sentimientos no son negativos por sí solos, solamente no los canalizamos o controlamos correctamente ─ empieza a explicar Yuuno ─. Manifestaciones como el odio no son sino maneras incorrectas y descontroladas de aversión o molestia, y la obsesión amorosa por una persona en realidad es un simple enamoramiento mal llevado por la persona que lo siente. Es ahí cuando los demonios encuentran nichos bastante propicios para habitar el cuerpo de las personas, aunque también se dan casos ocasionales de posesiones en los que el poseído se encuentra en un estado de aparente normalidad, pero como les dije, es algo meramente ocasional en términos de estadística, y mayormente se da por contacto directo con gente ya previamente poseída. No se preocupen, luego de una rápida purificación de la casa podrán llevar una vida normal ─ Shiro demuestra comprender la explicación ─. El caso de Nanoha me da a entender que ha estado consumida por una profunda tristeza por la ida de su amiga, obviamente llegando a la depresión. Me atrevo a decir incluso que sentía una gran impotencia y desesperanza al no tener posibilidad alguna de contactar con ella…

─ Tiene usted razón, doctor. Mañana mismo empiezo a instalar una línea telefónica en la casa, y si puedo también le compro un celular a mi hija ─ promete Shiro.

─ Procure que no sea muy avanzado, a menos que le conste que sea posible hacer videollamadas con su amiga, y que Nanoha tenga alguna noción de cómo hacerlas ─ advierte Yuuno ─. El contacto directo con tecnología bastante avanzada sin pasar antes por puntos medios de dicho avance es algo que sin duda impacta, y a veces es imposible adaptarse del todo a semejantes saltos sin pasar por un intermedio. Ahora vamos a lo que realmente nos concierne, que es liberar la torturada alma de Nanoha.

Yuuno se acerca a la chica poseída, la cual no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, pues su forcejeo seguía siendo el mismo, además que no lo miraba. Shiro y Momoko se toman de la mano muy nerviosos mientras esperaban a ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Justo cuando Yuuno estaba a un lado de la sucia y desbaratada cama, Nanoha finalmente se detiene y voltea a ver al joven, permitiéndole ver que sus ojos estaban bastante enrojecidos, y sus pupilas eran de un pavoroso blanco.

─ _¿Quién eres, y qué piensas hacer?_ ─ dice el demonio con una voz difónica que aterra a sus padres.

─ ¿No es obvio? Voy a liberar el cuerpo de esta chica de tu sucia influencia, engendro de las tinieblas ─ responde Yuuno endureciendo la voz.

Nanoha empieza a reír de una forma bastante aterradora, pero Yuuno ni siquiera hace un mínimo gesto. Los padres de Nanoha miraban con horror que Yuuno saca de su bolsa una pequeña botella, y este destapa a botella y deja caer un chorrito de su contenido sobre el rostro de Nanoha, y ella empieza a gritar mientras su rostro empezaba a humear como si se derritiera.

─ ¿Qué le está haciendo a Nanoha? ─ chilla Momoko mientras intenta correr hacia su hija, pero su marido la detiene.

─ Es agua bendita. Debilita el control de los demonios sobre la gente que poseen, aunque sus efectos no duran mucho tiempo ─ explica Yuuno mientras guarda la botella y regresa con los esposos ─. Lo hago sencillamente para facilitar el trabajo de exorcizar a Nanoha, aunque el trabajo apenas está empezando ahora.

─ Okaa-san, por favor suéltame.

Momoko abre totalmente los ojos y mira a su hija, llevándose una enorme sorpresa. Nanoha estaba nuevamente normal, había recuperado su aspecto normal y tenía los ojos bastante brillosos, logrando conmoverla hasta las lágrimas. Shiro mismo no se lo podía creer tampoco, pues era también para él la primera vez en días que podía ver el aspecto de su verdadera hija.

─ Nanoha… ─ dice Momoko en un leve suspiro.

─ Okaa-san, otou-san, estas cuerdas me están lastimando. Suéltenme por favor ─ ruega la voz de Nanoha con voz lastimera.

─ No le hagan caso. Es una trampa ─ advierte Yuuno, pero Momoko no le escucha y se lanza a soltar a su hija.

─ Las cuerdas me están haciendo daño ─ insiste Nanoha con tono suplicante.

─ Ya mismo te suelto, mi bebé. Ya mismo te suelto ─ responde Momoko desatando las manos de su hija.

─ ¡No lo haga, es un engaño! ─ Yuuno corre hacia Momoko, y Shiro hace lo mismo.

De pronto el tiempo se detiene para todos, y es que apenas Momoko logra desatar una mano de Nanoha, esta recupera repentinamente su aspecto de poseída y se lanza a atacar a su propia madre, haciendo que esta profiriese gritos de terror absoluto. Yuuno y Shiro atrapan a Nanoha por el brazo y la cabeza respectivamente y la inmovilizan contra la cama mientras Yuuno tomaba nuevamente las cuerdas y vuelve a atar la mano de la cobriza.

─ ¡No se rinda, señor Takamachi, que ya casi lo logramos! ─ anima el chico cuando empezaba a anudar.

Shiro y Yuuno hacían un esfuerzo tremendo por inmovilizar a Nanoha, pero era lo bastante fuerte como para darle pelea a ambos, y Momoko estaba todavía paralizada por el susto y llorando a viva voz. Shiro se ve en la penosa necesidad de sujetar a su hija por el cabello para prevenir algún accidente que le permitiera morderlo, que era exactamente lo que la poseída cobriza intentaba principalmente entre todo el forcejeo demencial que hacía. Yuuno apenas consigue atar la mano de Nanoha con la fuerza necesaria para evitar que escape, y luego de eso le hace señas a Shiro de que podía detener su sufrida pelea, por lo que este se retira rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado por aquellos sucios y putrefactos colmillos.

─ Wow ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dijo Shiro jadeando.

─ Una típica táctica de los demonios ─ responde Yuuno acomodándose los lentes ─. No es la primera vez que veo que hacen esto, y estoy seguro que no será la última. La última vez que presencié algo así, desgraciadamente no pude evitar que la chica que estaba exorcizando le destruyera la tráquea a su propio padre de un mordisco. Una tragedia absoluta. Supongo que nos podemos considerar afortunados por esta vez ─ hace una pausa para respirar más tranquilo, pues también él estaba agitado ─. Los demonios suelen usar este truco cuando se saben acorralados, recurren a la piedad de los seres amados de las personas que poseen, los engatusan y se valen del dolor ajeno. Este truco es sucio y bastante vil, pero por todo eso y por ser efectivo es que disfrutan tanto de usarlo. Los demonios no respetan ni se solidarizan ante el dolor de las personas, ni sienten tampoco compasión ni arrepentimiento, al ser seres que sólo manifiestan odio, insensibilidad, engaño, crueldad y cuanta expresión negativa exista en los seres humanos.

─ Mi hija… Se parecía tanto a Nanoha… ─ Momoko se limpia las lágrimas con algo de torpeza ─ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan vil, monstruo? ─ dice mirando a su hija.

El demonio se echa a reír como si Momoko hubiese contado un chiste bastante entretenido, y Shiro abraza a su esposa para consolarla, aunque él mismo estaba bastante perturbado por lo que le había revelado Yuuno. El ambiente era bastante frío y triste, contrastando con lo hermoso que se veía el paisaje más allá de la ventana abierta a medias. Yuuno saca entonces un sucio y viejo libro, y luego saca también un paraguas, el cual se lo da a Shiro.

─ ¿Para qué es esto? ─ se interesa Shiro.

─ Los demonios tienden a recurrir a toda clase de trucos para salvarse de los exorcismos, y el nivel de repugnancia de su táctica ni siquiera representa un mal menor para su retorcida manera de pensar. No, no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie. El paraguas es por si acaso el demonio obliga a Nanoha a que vomite, y cuando eso pasa crean una catarata pestilente en miniatura para forzar la detención del exorcismo ─ Shiro y Momoko ponen cara de completo asco, y Yuuno no se extraña para nada ─. Si nuestro enemigo no ve obstáculos ni limitaciones para actuar, es necesario que nosotros tampoco lo veamos, por el bien de su hija, así que, señor Takamachi, necesito que tenga el paraguas en guardia para usarlo como escudo si el demonio se apresta a usar esa táctica. Y usted, señora Takamachi ─ Yuuno saca nuevamente la botella de agua bendita y se la da a Momoko ─, use esto en cuanto se lo ordene. En medio de su forcejeo por recuperar el control y evitar su erradicación, el demonio terminará usando todo su poder maligno para desestabilizarnos o incluso matarnos a todos, y si en ese punto logra su objetivo de salvarse podría ser el fin para todos. Recuerde esto, señora Takamachi, recuerde lo que hizo el demonio hace un momento, y tome en cuenta que lo volverá a hacer para obligarla a detener el exorcismo, así que no se quite de la mente lo que le diré: los gritos de dolor y las súplicas que va a oír no son de su hija, sino del demonio. Todo esto es para la salvación de Nanoha ¿Está usted conmigo?

Momoko gimotea un poco y se suena la nariz antes de asentir levemente, y Yuuno lo ve como una respuesta satisfactoria. El demonio sigue riendo mientras profería mofas y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y hacía que su cabeza diera giros completos, como si fuese una macabra muñeca viviente, y Yuuno se para firme frente a la cama mientras abre el libro que tenía en sus manos. Shiro abre el paraguas y lo prepara para atravesarlo en cuanto fuese necesario, y Momoko tenía la botella de agua bendita fuertemente agarrado para que sus propios temblores no lo arruinaran todo.

─ Tengan sus sentidos muy atentos, que estamos por empezar la parte más difícil y arriesgada ─ advierte Yuuno muy serio.

─ _Me los llevaré a todos al infierno_ ─ amenaza el demonio mientras forcejeaba nuevamente con las ataduras.

─ Señora Takamachi, rocíe un poco con agua bendita para que el demonio se quede quieto ─ ordena Yuuno, y Momoko lo hace tal cual, por lo que el demonio empieza a chillar y maldecir como loco.

Shiro y Momoko estaban tensos al máximo, escuchando que Yuuno empezaba a recitar cosas en latín, por lo que era poco y nada lo que se le entendía. El demonio se retuerce con ganas y chilla con la agudeza de un arañazo a un pizarrón, pero las tres personas frente a la cama se mantienen firmes. Yuuno seguía recitando sin parar, a voz constante para asegurar el exorcismo, y entonces el demonio hace exactamente lo que el rubio había pronosticado: Fuerza el cuerpo de Nanoha para que vomite.

─ No te será tan fácil, cosa ─ Shiro atraviesa el paraguas y detiene el vómito.

─ Bien hecho, querido ─ dice Momoko con voz delicada.

Yuuno no dice nada a Shiro por continuar con su recital, el cual empezaba a hacer efecto, y el demonio nuevamente forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la cama, pero las cuerdas hacían bastante bien su trabajo, aunque eso significara un serio daño para las muñecas de Nanoha. Cada segundo que pasara era demasiado precioso, y por ello debían todos estar en perfecta sincronía en ese arriesgado exorcismo. El ambiente rápidamente se hacía más pesado, el aire se enrarecía, la presión crecía por momentos, y eso era indicativo de que el demonio empezaba a surgir del cuerpo de Nanoha, y por ello usaba sus poderes malignos para presionar y doblegar a Yuuno, Shiro y Momoko, pero ellos no daban su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo.

─ ¡Un poco más de agua bendita! ¡Rápido! ─ exige Yuuno en cuanto termina de recitar en latín, y Momoko hace lo que dice al pie de la letra ─ Ahora necesitamos de algo que haga que la conciencia y alma de Nanoha despierten de una vez por todas, algo que signifique mucho para ella y haga que la esperanza regrese a ella, pues la esperanza como luz interna es el mejor remedio ante los demonios y su tenebrosa maldad.

─ ¿Qué está diciendo? ─ se extraña Shiro.

─ El demonio se apoderó de Nanoha aprovechando su desesperanza por separarse de su amiga, ¿no es verdad? Entonces necesita de algo que le recuerde esa felicidad al lado de su amiga, como un regalo, una foto, o quizá algo que hayan hecho juntas ¿No hay algo así?

─ Tal vez sí lo haya ─ dice Momoko, sorprendiendo a Yuuno ─. Nanoha y Fate hace mucho crearon juntas una muñeca grande de trapo, usando botones de distintos colores para que hiciesen de ojos. Ambas acostumbraban bromear con que esa muñeca era hija de ambas, y siempre he creído que es la cosa material que más las ha unido.

─ Entonces vaya y búsquelo rápido. Aquí el señor Takamachi y yo aguantaremos lo que haga falta ─ a juzgar por la voz forzada de Yuuno, el demonio le estaba dando bastante pelea.

Momoko sale corriendo de la habitación, aunque no sin antes dejarle la botella de agua bendita a su esposo para que asistiese a Yuuno. El rubio vuelve a su recital en latín y le hace señas a Shiro para que echara más agua bendita sobre el rostro de Nanoha, el cual humea más todavía y emite más y más gritos que parecían arrancar los tímpanos de Shiro y Yuuno. El cuerpo de Nanoha empieza entonces a manifestar violentos espasmos acompañados de sonidos guturales, como si Nanoha estuviera por vomitar nuevamente. Shiro prepara nuevamente su paraguas, pero lo que sale de la boca de Nanoha no es vómito, sino una sombra totalmente tenebrosa que empieza a ocupar espacio en la habitación rápidamente.

─ ¿Eso es el demonio? ─ dice Shiro muerto de miedo.

─ ¡No se doblegue, señor Takamachi! Si nos descuidamos será el fin para nosotros y para Nanoha ─ advierte Yuuno esforzándose al máximo.

─ _Miserables seres vivientes. Los asesinaré a todos de la manera más dolorosa posible, y luego me aseguraré que sus almas residan en el infierno para toda la eternidad_ ─ el demonio acerca una enorme y putrefacta mano a los dos humanos, pero Shiro le lanza un nuevo chorro de agua bendita, forzándolo a retroceder.

─ ¡Muy bien, señor Takamachi! ─ Yuuno sostiene el libro con todas sus fuerzas y mira fijamente el rostro sin forma del tenebroso enemigo que tenía enfrente ─ ¡Regresa a tu oscura y terrible dimensión, alma bastarda que viene a profanar un cuerpo que no te pertenece! ¡Regresa al averno de donde jamás debiste salir!

─ _¡Sólo lo haré con ustedes, sabandijas!_ ─ el demonio hace un nuevo intento por avanzar, pero Yuuno repele su ataque con su recital que lee en voz bastante alta ─ _¡No! ¡Se supone que debería acabar con todos ustedes! ¡Ya basta de seguir leyendo eso! ¡MALDICIÓOOOON!_

Yuuno y Shiro se afianzan como pueden al suelo. La batalla estaba en su punto más álgido, y el demonio aún no había salido del todo del cuerpo de Nanoha. Yuuno se mantiene firme y sigue leyendo en voz alta para forzar al demonio a que saliera, pero todavía no era suficiente. Aún faltaba que Momoko trajera lo que se le pidió para que Nanoha despertara y expulsara de una vez por todas al demonio. Shiro lanza otro chorro de agua bendita, cosa que lastima y enfurece bastante al demonio, por lo que decide enfocar su ataque a Shiro, al cual agarra con una mano y empieza a aplastarlo.

─ ¡DOCTOR SCRYAAAA! ─ Shiro gritaba de dolor al sentir que su cuerpo estaba por ser aplastado por aquella entidad oscura, pero Yuuno no podía romper su posición o daría al demonio libertad total de movimiento.

─ ¡Nanoha! ─ al último momento llega Momoko con una enorme muñeca de trapo, tal y como había dicho anteriormente, y enseguida corre al lecho de su hija ─ Toma esto. Recuerda, Nanoha. Esta es Vivio. Fate-chan y tú la crearon juntas y la trataron como si fuese una hija. Recuérdalo.

─ _¡No molestes!_ ─ el demonio usa la misma mano con que aplastaba a Shiro y golpea a Momoko, haciéndola chocar contra el armario.

─ ¡Momokooo! ─ Shiro hace su máximo esfuerzo para escapar del agarre, pero su intento resulta totalmente inútil, y sólo le queda sufrir más dolor al sentir que el demonio volvía a apretar.

─ _Qué estúpidos son ustedes ¿Creyeron que con una estúpida muñeca serían capaces de acabar conmigo? Ustedes se mueren aquí y ahora_ ─ el demonio se ríe, pues se notaba que Yuuno se estaba agotando y no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

La oscuridad ganaba cada vez mayor terreno dentro de aquella habitación, y Shiro sentía que poco a poco perdía la conciencia ante la inclemente presión que ejercía el demonio sobre sus órganos. Momoko se levanta con dificultad y ve la muñeca que no había logrado entregar todavía. Vivio yacía tirada en el suelo, con sus botones de colores distintos mirando al techo, esperando a ser llevada a los brazos de aquella chica que había sido una de sus creadoras. Momoko va lentamente a la muñeca y la toma por su pierna de trapo, y en ese momento muestra una fuerza que no había llegado a mostrar desde que la tragedia de la posesión de su hija había dado comienzo. Era el momento propicio, y si deseaba que Nanoha regresara, debía estar dispuesta a todo, incluso arriesgar la vida, y eso es precisamente lo que hace: Momoko se acerca, luchando contra la presión y el aura del demonio, al cuerpo de su hija.

─ ¡Señor Takamachi! ─ llama Yuuno con desesperación ─ ¡Lance el agua bendita al cuerpo de Nanoha! ¡Apresúrese!

─ ¿A su… cuerpo? ─ dice Shiro con un hilo de voz.

─ El demonio se mantiene fuerte porque su conexión al cuerpo de Nanoha persiste. Si lanza el agua bendita será capaz de desestabilizar esa conexión y tendremos una oportunidad para salvarla.

Shiro lentamente hace lo que Yuuno le ordena y lanza la botella de agua bendita al cuerpo de Nanoha. El líquido se derrama e la botella y baña completamente el cuerpo de la chica, causando un terrible dolor al demonio, además que muestra signos de debilitarse, y Yuuno aprovecha la oportunidad para volver a recitar algunos pasajes mientras Momoko avanza con mayor rapidez hacia su hija.

─ ¡Despierta, Nanoha! ¡Ten a Vivio! ─ Momoko pone con dificultad la muñeca en las manos de su hija antes de ser ella repelida por el demonio.

─ _¡MALDICIÓN! Creí que esto se había acabado, pero ustedes son demasiado persistentes_ ─ el demonio materializa una enorme garra oscura y se prepara para asesinar a Momoko, pero algo logra detenerlo al último momento.

Nanoha abre los ojos.

El demonio suelta entonces a Shiro, el cual cae pesadamente sobre el tocador de Nanoha y desparrama todas las cosas que había encima. Yuuno recita a viva voz los últimos conjuros del libro, ordenando en latín a que el demonio saliera del cuerpo de Nanoha, la cual finalmente empieza a dar de su parte para poner fin a la pesadilla, ofreciendo resistencia para impedir que el demonio ingresara nuevamente en ella. La joven se abraza con fuerza a la muñeca y recuerda entonces su deseo de volverse a encontrar con Fate, lo cual debilita más al demonio y permite que Yuuno, con un último canto de su libro, cortara finalmente la conexión que hacía posible la posesión.

─ _¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS! ¡ALGÚN DÍA LO PAGARÁN CON SUS ALMAS! ¡GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ─ vocifera el demonio antes de desvanecerse en el aire, al no contar con ningún asidero que lo mantuviese en ese mundo.

─ ¡Simplemente regresa a tu mundo de tinieblas y sufrimiento, y nunca más regreses entre nosotros! ─ es lo último que dice Yuuno antes de que el demonio desapareciese completamente.

En la habitación entonces empieza a aligerarse el ambiente y a disiparse el aura maligna, señal de que Yuuno y la familia Takamachi habían ganado aquella batalla contra la máxima manifestación del mal proveniente de otro mundo. Momoko se levanta torpemente y va a abrazar a Nanoha en medio de lágrimas y llanto. Shiro tiene problemas para levantarse debido al daño sufrido, tanto por el demonio como por la caída, así que Yuuno se ofrece a ayudarlo para que se levanta y vaya también con su familia. Finalmente los Takamachi estaban juntos, y Yuuno suspiraba aliviado al ver una nueva misión que había logrado completar. El siguiente paso, tal y como Yuuno había anunciado en un principio, consistió en una purificación completa de la casa para asegurarse que ningún demonio pudiese regresar pronto allí, cosa que los Takamachi agradecen bastante.

─ Realmente no hay manera de pagar lo que usted hizo por nosotros ─ dice Momoko entre lágrimas.

─ El dinero no me importa tanto, señora Takamachi ─ responde Yuuno con algo e rubor ─. Yo ya gano bastante con mis libros y las clases de ajedrez, además que las provisiones de material de exorcismos no son tan costosas como los exorcistas de profesión adoran hacer creer. Si acaso me podrían dar mañana dos rebanadas de pastel de crema y chocolate con fresa.

─ Puede darlo por hecho, doctor Scrya ─ Shiro estrecha muy gustoso la mano del rubio.

─ Muchas gracias ─ Nanoha hace una pronunciada reverencia a Yuuno ─. Hace un tiempo me sentía desolada ante la idea de no ver nunca más a Fate-chan, pero ahora mis padres me ayudarán a recuperar el contacto con ella, y he recuperado la esperanza de algún día encontrarme con ella. Puede que no nos veamos por ahora, pero con Vivio conmigo, y con Bardiche en manos de Fate-chan, sin duda nos volveremos a ver.

─ Agradece de todo eso a tus padres, Nanoha ─ dice Yuuno poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica ─. Yo sólo vengo a servir, y ellos son quienes más se han preocupado y sacrificado para hacer posible tu regreso, y ahora puedes buscar tu felicidad una vez más.

Nanoha asiente muy contenta, y Yuuno se dirige a la puerta para irse a su casa. Despidiéndose de la familia Takamachi, Yuuno estaba bastante aliviado por conseguir salvar a todos, cosa que no siempre le era posible por los innúmeros peligros que solía enfrentar en cada uno de sus exorcismos. Sólo le quedaba esperar que su próxima oportunidad fuese igual de fructífera, si bien no tan complicada.

* * *

 **Esa misma noche, en Midchilda**

La noche no era como la de Uminari, pues en Midchilda estaba lloviendo bastante, así que el hombre y la mujer que estaban recorriendo aquellas calles solos estaban apurando el paso hasta que llegan a cierta casa en donde había sido llamado. Nada más llegar el hombre toca el timbre y espera a ser atendido, cosa que no tarda mucho, pues una chica rubia de ojos carmesí abre la puerta.

─ ¿Sí? ─ dice la chica.

─ ¿Es usted Precia Testarossa? ─ dice el recién llegado.

─ No, soy Alicia, hija de ella, pero le digo que sí se encuentra ─ responde la chica ─ ¿Qué se le ofrece a usted?

─ Mi nombre es Verossa Acouss, y soy policía, detective y exorcista, y aquí está mi compañera de equipo, la agente Schach. Vinimos porque la señora Testarossa me contó sobre su hija poseída por un demonio.

─ ¡Es verdad! Pasen ustedes, que ya mismo llamó a okaa-san para que les llevemos a donde está Fate.

El exorcista Acouss junto con Schach ingresan a la vivienda, y Alicia cierra tras ellos. Era la misma historia y el mismo punto en el tiempo, pero con escenario y protagonistas distintos.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! Aquí les dejo este OS que espero les haya encantado. Como les había dicho, el terror es mi género con mejor manejo, pero igual espero haber dado la talla ante el compromiso que significa "emular" la más épica película de terror de todos los tiempos.

Hasta otra


End file.
